The Middle
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: Sequel To The Beginning. With a new team of friends Chalcedony, Sunstone, Kyanite, And Sofia try to get revenge on Gray Pearl and Blue Amber


**Note: This story is the third person but it will be a different person each week.**

Alone. Tanzanite was all alone on the jungle moon. She actually enjoyed being alone it's not like anyone would want a half-corrupted gem on their fleet anyway.

Why was she on the Jungle Moon? She couldn't remember why. She only had little pieces of her memories before she came corrupted but not all of them.

She thought she would always be alone and visitors would come by every so often There was this one time when Tanzanite saw a Blue Amber and Gray Pearl but they didn't see her.

But today was different. Today was the day Tanzanite met someone who was willing to give her a chance, and here how it starts.

Tanzanite was wandering the jungle moon. She was looking for the Diamond Communication Center which she could never seem to find.

"Another day of looking for something I'll probably never find." Thought Tanzanite as she wandered the lonely Jungle Moon.

She wandered for ages looking for the Communication Center.

Tanzanite looked down at the ground about to give up when she hears the sound of a warp pad.

"Someone's coming!" Thought Tanzanite.

She quickly hides in a bush while a shadow goes by.

She looks out from the bush and sees an Obsidian with a crossbow.

"Im never gonna find that half-corrupted gem." Spoke the mysterious Obsidian as it walked by the bush Tanzanite was in.

Tanzanite quickly runs from the bush and away from the Obsidian when she accidentally step on a random branch breaking it.

The Obisidan pops out of nowhere and aims her crossbow straight at Tanzanite.

"Any last words?" Obisidan Asked.

Tanzanite was on on the ground frozen with fear.

"I guess silence is good too. Makes the job easier." Smirked Obsidian as she's about to shoot the bow.

Tanzanite closes her eyes waiting to get poofed then brought to homeworld.

"I can't do it." Spoke the Obsidian.

"I can't hurt a gem who's corruption isn't even her fault. It's the diamonds fault for corrupting when they knew some homeworld gems would still be on earth. But if so how are you here?" Asked Obsidian.

"I don't know." Admitted Tanzanite

Obsidian helps her up.

"How long have you been here?" Asked Obsidian.

"I have no idea, one day I just woke up here with most of my memories gone." Explained. Tanzanite as they walked to the Diamond Communication Center.

The two walk in where Obsidian's ship is.

"You can come with me if you want to. I'm going to Earth to pick up some humans and I heard from a Blue Amber there's so rebels there and more than likely their probably be happy and let you stay there with them." Said Obsidian.

Obsidian enters the coordinates for Beach City. The one's Blue Amber told sole gems including her.

The ship rushes to the earth with Obsidian driving and Tanzanite in the passenger's seat.

Finally, it arrives on earth and Obisidan drops off Tanzanite.

"Good luck." Said Obsidian.

"You're not coming?" Questioned Tanzanite.

"Im afraid I still have some duties on homeworld but maybe one day ill be here. I can't make promises though." Explained Obisidan

"Well, I wish you good luck too." Smiled Tanzanite.

"Thanks, Bye."

The ship goes off into the horizon leaving Tanzanite on the beach all alone.

She walks over to the cave where she sees A Chalcedony, Sunstone that looks like its gem cracked, A Kyanite, And a human.

The Chalcedony, Kyanite, Human turn to look at her.

"They sent another homeworld gem Attack!" Yelled the Chalcedony.

"I come in peace!" Shouted Tanzanite

The three pause and stop But Chalcedony. notices she's half-corrupted

"Im half-corrupted but I came here for a better life." Admitted Tanzanite. "No tricks."

The there look at each other and then nod.

" I guess you're in but you have to promise not to hurt us." Said the human.

"I promise."

"Well, then I'm Chalcedony. My friends are Sunstone over there, Kyanite, And Sofia the half gem and half human." Spoke Chalcedony.

"Im Tanzanite."


End file.
